


UP UP AND AWAY!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reckless Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	UP UP AND AWAY!

(((((((((((((((((((((

Sam looked down at the jagged rocks in the bottom of the gully and his heart sank. "Dean, no, it's not safe!"

"Ah, come on, Sammy! Don't be such a worrywart!" Dean shouted from the other side of the gully, a good fifteen feet away. "It's an easy jump!" 

He started to jog in place, rolling his shoulders and neck, loosening up.

"Dean, don't be crazy!"

"Ready or not, here I come!"

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam almost stomped his foot. "You're not Superman! Or Iron Man! Or Captain Freaking America! Just wait there 'til I throw you a goddamned rope!"


End file.
